The present invention relates to a fluid diverter for use in conjunction with faucet assemblies such as the type using the single operator mixing valve as described, for example, in co-pending application Ser. No. [4686-25].
The fluid diverter of the present invention is of the same general type described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,798,221; 4,609,006; and RE32,981.
In kitchen faucets, it is common for water to pass selectively through a spout or a handspray. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,221, diverter valves are commonly used in such faucet assemblies to divert water to either the spout or the handspray. The diverter valve automatically shuts off the water flow through the faucet spout when the spray is turned on. On the other hand, when the spray is turned off, the diverter valve automatically permits water to flow to the spout.
As pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,221, cartridge-type diverter valves are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,653 discloses a cartridge valve mechanism with biasing prongs to bias the valve element to one position.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved miniature fluid diverter which operates to shut off completely the flow of water from the spout of the faucet when the spray is turned on, and to hold the water flow to the spout completely turned off during operation of the handspray to avoid annoying drips or trickles of water stream from the spout when the spray is in operation.
Another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved fluid diverter in which the foregoing objective is achieved in an expeditious manner and by means of an extremely simple mechanism.
Yet another objective of the invention is to provide such an improved fluid diverter which is constructed to minimize clogging of the assembly due to contaminants.